dnddraconiafandomcom-20200213-history
Races:Draco
Draco are the inhabitants of the central mountain range running through the center of Seriss-kar, sharing the entire mountain range with the mountain-folk. They share a lot of the same appearance features as the shas'kai, long muzzles and tails, a defined, lean form and thick, colorful scales. Horns are a rarity, as are spines along the back of the neck, the spine, and the tail. However, Draco also have wings anchored to their shoulder blades. They are very large, often ten to twelve feet tall, and about two to four hundred pounds. On average, females are larger than males. Any Draconian belongs to one of four subspecies, a color for each of the core elements. Red represents fire, blue represents water, yellow represents air, and green represents earth. Demeanor Honor and loyalty drive the Draconian conscious. They believe in being honorable and true to everything and everyone they meet and so can be a little brash at times, but they always mean well. Though it's hard to become a trusted friend to a Draconian, if you do manage to make a friend with one, they are the best friends you will ever have. Aside from this overrarching theme, all draconian subspecies have varying ways they act. Fire draco are very hot-headed and quite easy to anger, however they tend to think quickly and adapt near as fast as a human can. Earth draco are calm, even like stone, but tend to be ponderous. Air draco are exceptionally sharp witted, however aloof, haughty and sometimes downright arrogant. And finally, water draco are charismatic and empathic, though wishy-washy and fickle. Their emotions can also easily get the better of them. Relations No matter the subspecies of draco, all draco share one calling; defense of the Alliance of Light. They share the highest amount of soldiers, sometimes even as much as 70% of their population during certain times of crisis. As such, all of the Alliance races depend on the draco for their military aid, though some even take them for granted. If the draco were to disappear, the Alliance would be at an extreme disadvantage. Elves and highborne favor the draco, while the tyrinae are indifferent. The fanatical Lightgard though find the draco to be suspicious, as they were not initially members of the Alliance of Light, not until the highborne saved them from their slavery. Adventures As stated before, most draco tend to enlist in the military when they are able to carry a proper sword. However, even though there's a large military following, draco too become mercenaries, though their numbers are fewer, and fewer still become single adventurers. A draco in an adventuring party will find himself at home being on the front lines protecting the rest of the group if he is a martial class, but if not, he will still excel in his class's purpose. Classes Draco from all walks of life tend towards the martial classes, especially those that lend well to being a front-lines soldier. Fighters, barbarians, paladins, clerics and even monks all draw draco. Most of the Alliance's knights are also draco, with the high commanders of the alliance military all are draco as well. While the martial classes are the main draw of draco culture, draco also make exceptional mages, but due to their size poor rogues. Rules The following is all the rules pertaining to playing a draco in any campaign set in Erinae. Physical Traits As a member of the dragon class of species, draco are large creatures, and their long strides allow them to move quickly, as fast as 40 feet in a single round. However, if they wear medium armor, they can only move thirty feet, and only twenty if wearing heavy armor. Draco have wings that allow them to fly at one-half their base speed (including armor penalties), up to a maximum safe combat altitude of five times their flying speed. As a large creature, a draco suffers a -1 penalty to attacks and armor class. Physical attributes vary from subspecies to subspecies. Fire draco gain a +2 to strength, and dexterity, while suffering a penalty of -2 to constitution and wisdom. Water draco gain a +2 to charisma and wisdom, while suffering a penalty of -2 to strength and constitution. Earth draco gain a +2 to constitution and wisdom, while suffering a penalty of -2 to charisma and -2 to strength. Air draco gain a +2 to dexterity and intelligence, while suffering a penalty of -2 to constitution and charisma. Special Abilities Bred for War: Draco are much tougher than other races in the Alliance of Light, as such they recieve the Toughness feat as a racial bonus feat, regardless of whether or not they meet the requirements. Born to Battle: Draco all share one mindset: militaristic. They are the soldiers and the knights of the Alliance of Light. They gain a +2 racial bonus to appraisal and lore checks when examining armor and weapons, and a +2 racial bonus to Knowledge(tactics and strategy), even being able to use said knowledge skill without being trained in it. Adrenaline Burst: Once per day, draco are able to concentrate in the midst of battle, providing focus and clarity to them when chaos is in their midst. This ability varies depending on the subspecies of draco the character is. For fire draco, they gain a +2 to strength, water draco gain a +2 to wisdom, air draco a +2 to intelligence, and earth draco a +2 to constitution. Regardless of subspecies, all draco gain 1d8 temporary hitpoints when they activate this ability. This ability lasts 3 rounds +1 round for every 10 levels, up to a maximum of 5 rounds at level 20. Category:Races